Oblígame
by OnceUponAPunk
Summary: Sokka quiere que Azula confiese dónde tiene a Suki pero Azula prefiere jugar un poco con el.  [Oneshot] [Lemon]


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Nick y sus creadores. Historia sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Oneshot: **Esta historia se ubica en el Libro Fuego – Episodio 10 parte 2; El eclipse.

Se que esta pareja es muy extraña pero bueno¿qué puedo decir¡Me encanta lo no común! ;D Me llegó la inspiración en el mismo segundo en que veía como Sokka amenazaba a Azula, me pareció ver tensión sexual ahí. Azula is a sexy biatch:

**Oblígame**

"Ven a tomarlo" susurró Azula mientras su mirada tomaba su característico brillo de maldad y de la manga de su uniforme salía una afilada arma.

Toph pudo sentir sus intenciones y con un rápido tierra control, atrapó a la princesa del fuego, Sokka corrió hacia ella y la acorraló contra la pared.

" ¡¿Dónde… está… Suki?!" la furia que se acumulaba en el interior del guerrero de la tribu agua hacia que se le formaran nudos en la garganta y presionaba más fuerte contra el pecho de la maestra fuego. "¡¡CONTESTAME!!"

"Sokka, ella no va a hablar" Aang lo tomó del hombro en señal de que ya debían irse, sólo estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

"¡¿Dónde la tienes prisionera?!" el guerrero insistía pero la cínica princesa sólo lo miraba divertida.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y Azula sabía lo que significaba eso, sus poderes habían vuelto, sin embargo prefirió divertirse un rato con el chico desesperado.

"Yo me encargo de ella, ustedes vayan tras el Señor del Fuego"

"Sokka, es muy peligroso que te dejemos sólo, en cualquier momento puede…"

"Estoy seguro de esto, márchense ya, por favor"

Aang miró entre sorprendido y dudoso a su amigo, pero notó mucha decisión y fortaleza en su voz.

"Vámonos Toph, el Señor del Fuego me espera"

"Pero… bueno, vamos" se retiró junto con Aang pero la preocupación por Sokka no la abandonó ni un instante.

Azula seguía atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo del guerrero. La situación empezaba a causarle algo de excitación en su perverso interior.

"Vaya, que valiente, dejar a tus amigos partir y quedarte con alguien potencialmente peligrosa para tu vida"

"No me importa arriesgar mi vida, quiero que me respondas¡¿Dónde tienes encerrada a Suki¡Dímelo ya!"

La princesa de la nación del fuego empezó a reírse, la desesperación del joven guerrero le divertía mucho, sentía que la lujuria empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

"¡¡Deja de reírte¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica? Eres una tonta niña mimada" involuntariamente o quizás a propósito, Sokka se acercaba cada vez más a la maestra fuego, podía sentir su cálido aliento, sus cuerpos ya eran realmente cercanos y su entrepierna comenzaba a convertirse en un incómodo problema.

"Soy una tonta niña mimada que te está poniendo caliente¿no es así?" Azula sonrió maliciosamente y se relamió los labios con sensualidad.

Sokka sintió que el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas y la sangre le empezaba a hervir.

"¿C-Caliente¿De que rayos estás hablando¡Me resultas desagradable!"

"¿Desagradable? No lo creo, sé que algo empieza a arder en ti, lo puedo sentir" La princesa de los ojos dorados empezó a rozar con su rodilla la entrepierna del guerrero, el joven de la tribu agua no resistió más y soltó un gemido.

"¿Q-Qué es lo que haces? Detente…" Su voz era apenas audible, las palabras deseaban ser remplazadas por gemidos y sus manos apretaron las muñecas de la maestra fuego.

"Se que lo estás disfrutando, no limites tus deseos" le susurró suavemente al oído y le dedicó una larga lamida a su oreja. Se separó de la prisión de tierra en sus muñecas y lo echó al suelo, se colocó encima del guerrero y lo besó con hambre.

Sokka le devolvía el beso con pasión, sus manos tomaron la cintura de la princesa para pegarla aún más a su cuerpo. La lujuria le nublaba el juicio, ya no pensaba ni en la guerra, ni en el señor del fuego, ni el eclipse ni en nada.

La maestra fuego se separó de sus labios y bajo a mordisquear el cuello del moreno mientras hábilmente le desabrochaba el pantalón.

"Oh!" Sokka emitió un gemido de alivio al sentir que su oprimida erección era liberada, se aferró fuertemente a la tierra al sentir como una sobre protectora calidez inundaba su miembro. "¡Por el Avatar¡Que buena eres!"

Azula succionaba con gran maestría el miembro del guerrero, brindándole un gran placer mientras Sokka gemía sin parar, acariciaba el cabello de la apasionada princesa y la miraba sin poder creer la escena, jamás se imaginó aquel evento, él, ahí tirado en la tierra, sudoroso, gimiendo con deleite mientras Azula, la princesa de la nación del fuego le otorgaba una excelente atención con la boca a su hombría.

"No sabes nada mal, me atrevería a decir que esto es casi un manjar" murmuró la princesa de los ojos dorados mientras disfrutaba de cada centímetro de la virilidad de su amante.

En un ataque de pasión, Sokka decidió separarse de Azula y la llevó contra la pared, empezó a besar con locura sus labios mientras la despojaba del cinturón que orgulloso portaba el símbolo de su nación, poco después también la despojo de sus elegantes pantalones color rojo escarlata.

La princesa no protestó, por el contrario, se dejó, le parecía tan sensual el hecho de que trataran de dirigirla, sólo en algo tan pasional como es el arte de amar la maestra fuego se despojaría de su orgullo.

Sokka se colocó entre sus piernas y sin pensarlo dos veces, la penetró. La tomaba de las piernas y metía y sacaba con profundidad, lo hacía cada vez más salvajemente, estaba fuera de si, el placer era inmenso.

"¡Oh por el Sr. Del fuego¡No te detengas!" Azula empezaba a gritar de placer, la lujuria se había apoderado por completo de ella, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se aferraba fuertemente a la ropa de Sokka, el sudor le impedía ya abrir los ojos.

Irónicamente dos elementos completamente distintos se habían fundido literalmente uno dentro del otro. Enemigos por naturaleza pero unidos por el delirante placer carnal.

Una agradable sensación los inundaba y juntos llegaron al orgasmo.

Agotados.

Satisfechos.

La locura desaparecía.

El buen juicio retomó sus mentes.

Azula se separó de Sokka y se levantó a vestirse y arreglarse la ropa.

"Ya luego arreglaremos verdaderas cuentas"

Sokka completamente agotado la miraba jadeante y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

La princesa le sonrió y con la misma se fue.

"¡Flamee-O!" murmuró el moreno para si mismo y sonrió también.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww siempre me parecieron super pasionales los de la nación del fuego !

y más en la cama ;O

Reviews - porfa y gracias de antemano! ;D


End file.
